


A scary little drabble

by Darnia



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-19
Updated: 2013-04-19
Packaged: 2017-12-08 22:12:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/766606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darnia/pseuds/Darnia





	A scary little drabble

You’re sitting at the computer, curled up and comfortable while you’re on tumblr scrolling down your dash. You laugh at a funny post and click reblog, just as the power flickers off for a brief instant. In that instant, your monitor goes black. Just for an instant. But it’s a long enough time for you to see, in the black of your monitor, an angel right behind you. Its eyes, blank stone, stare at the back of your head as its mouth is frozen in a terrifying snarl showing long, pointed teeth. Its arms are outstretched, sharp claws inches from the back of your head. You don’t even have time to scream before the power flickers back on and your screen comes back to life, erasing the reflection.


End file.
